Out of Paradox Wiki
Welcome to the Out of Paradox Wiki Construction and resource material for the trilogy "Out of Paradox." Out of Paradox is currently fully drafted and in the editing stages. It is the intention of the author to pursue the usual submission process for a time before self-publishing. The contents of this wiki are here purely for research and editing and serve as a resource for organizing the collective knowledge of the environments in which the story takes place (aka "World Building"). The title is a bit in flux right now. "Out of Paradox" will probably be the correct title, but "Beginning in Paradox" is also an option. Contents Out of Paradox is a Fantasy novel following the adventures of the Wu ArchMage Kamboolii on his quest to return the Princess of Nakrilliz to her rightful home. This is a series of novels with three parts in the first trilogy: Part 1: Kuldorii, Part 2 Xull'Arae, Part 3: Tolos. *Plotline *Artwork *Main Characters *Supporting Characters *Magic and Psioncs *Drathraq Culture, Technology, and Terms *Drow - Culture, Places, Technology *Drey'vn - Culture, Places, Technology *Minth - Culture, Places and Terms *Tolotian - Culture, Places and Technology *Celestus - Culture, Places and Technology *Venuk - Culture, Places, and Technology *Eloki - Culture, Places, Technology *Groll - Culture, Places, Technology *Uuboreal - Culture, Places, and Technology *Morain - Culture, Places, and Technology *Ember Wights - Culture, Places, and Technology *Tanathian - Culture, Places, and Technology *Dvorkinnian Culture, Technology, and Terms *Kraelor Wisp Culture, Technology, and Terms *Fae Culture, Technology, and Terms *Taurain Culture, Technology, and Terms *Centaurian Culture, Technology, and Terms *Fae - Culture, Places, and Technology *Yaol - Culture, Places, and Technology *Nexus Worlds *Timeline Threading and Temporalism *Skein Types and Operation *About the Wu *Kuduu *Ideas Changes and Concepts A Short Message from The Enemy In all the realms I have crossed, in all the universes I have absorbed, I have found you lacking. Each and every one of you, individual life forms, bereft of other-awareness, ununified, diffracted, alone, fighting one another. You struggle for peace. You struggle for dominion. You struggle to continue your existence, and yet you do not question WHY you struggle. You do not ask WHY you cling to life when it is so difficult. I will tell you the answer. It is because you fear death. It is because you do not know what lies beyond the veil. And so you crawl over your worlds, little more than insects, building your tiny insect empires, spreading your seed from realm to real without knowing what really motivates you. Do you question your need for power? Do you question your need for dominion? Do you ask why you spread yourselves over the vastness of infinity? I will tell you. It is because you are food. Each and every one of your minds represents a tiny fragment of what I require. Billions of you I have absorbed, like plankton in an ocean. And though the concept of 'food' isn't exactly accurate, it is the closest analogy I can come to what you represent to me. Your power, your knowledge, your pain and your pleasure, everything that you are, I take into myself. My people, my species, we are the Gods you aspire to and worship in your ignorance. We have seeded your worlds, provided motivation for your dispersal over the realms, given power to those who would move you further. All your technology, all your lore, your magic, it's seeds germinated first within us. The very energy you harness was of our design. '' ''Do not fear us when the harvest comes. Do not fear me. You will live on within me, as a fragment of what I am. There you will know wonders and horrors beyond anything your isolated ignorant lives have provided. Your endless anguish and ecstasy filter into the energy of my existence. Living within me, you will become part of what has been, and part of what will be. My growth has no boundaries. I am endless, eternal, and unrestricted. Welcome the harvest as it comes. The time for your ending is only a beginning. As your world dies, so shall its shadow be recreated within the confines of my being, and your voice shall join the screams that I use to greet the next world in its own harvest. So it has always been since my creation. And so shall it always be. Your heaven, your hell, they are not illusions. I have already consumed them, along with the 'gods' you once worshiped. Unlike them, I do not require your belief. You shall witness that for yourselves. Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Main Characters